Computers can transmit and receive information over a communications network (e.g., the Internet). As an example, a server computer can store content in an electronic format, and make the content available to one or more client computers on a communications network. To retrieve the content, a client computer transmits a request for the content to the server computer. In response, the server computer selects the requested content, and transmits it to the client computer.
In some cases, content can include one or more assets of a webpage. For instance, a server computer can store one or more data files used to represent a webpage (e.g., documents, images, audio, videos, etc.). A server computer can transmit these assets to a client computer in response to a request for the webpage. Upon receipt, the client computer can use the assets to render the webpage (e.g., using a web browser).